


valentines day drabble awesome

by Yosu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: im like drunk rn but im positng  anice fluffy drable :) however this was going to be long er bt i onlym got my ocxcanon fic donestomorowoh
Relationships: VAVA | Vile/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	valentines day drabble awesome

“This is  _ nonsense.”  _ Vile grumbles, adding extra emphasis on  _ nonsense.  _ “I don’t need to take a quiz to know that I’m in a relationship with you.”

Tamilla, innocently as ever, smiled. “C’mon, Vile! Don’t be so cold about it.” She then glanced back at the screen. “It’s just a silly quiz, all the navigators back at HQ are doing it.”

**_Replifeed_ **

_ The Soundtrack To Your Love Life Is A Combo Of A Britney Spears + Backstreet Boys Song  _

_ — Find Out Which! _

“...This seems trashy.” Vile, again, grumbles. “Something X would do.”

“X is  _ nice.”  _ Tamilla argues. “And he is a valued and trusted member of Maverick Hunter who cares about everyone!” She pauses. “Ok, regardless of opinions on X. Question 1- which pose do you consider more romantic, Vile?”

Vile looks at his options. Two men hugging, then two were two people kissing -- at different angles -- then was a couple cuddling, a woman kissing another woman on the cheek, and finally, a pair of  _ reploids,  _ hand and hand, in ride chasers.

Immediately, Vile pointed at that. “That’s us.”

“What? No it’s not.”

“No, that’s our  _ relationship,”  _ Vile explains, feeling himself blush. “Because I… would only do that with you.” He mumbles out, looking away from the rabbit reploid. 

Tamilla, of course, tackled-hugged him in response. “Aw, Vile!” She squeaks, very happy.

_ (The perks of having an overexcitable girlfriend, _ Vile thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> im like drunk rn but im positng anice fluffy drable :) however this was going to be long er bt i onlym got my ocxcanon fic done  
> stomorowo  
> h


End file.
